ten minutes in puckerman hell
by astronomysnap
Summary: Thirteen Year old Rachel Berry didn't expect her first party to be so... grown up, and She definitely didn't expect to be stuck in a closet with Noah Puckerman for ten minutes.


Thirteen year old Rachel Berry had been invited to her first ever party. This was a HUGE deal for her. She

was usually the girl who sat at home, practicing her ballet, or posted a video on myspace. Not tonight,

tonight she was going to Finn Hudson's birthday party. She had spent a little over two hours trying to

pick an outfit, finally choosing a Pink button up shirt with a mini skirt. She curled her hair just right and

put on just enough make up to look pretty, and not slutty. Rachel brushed her teeth, put on her brand

new pair of Uggs and then went down to her livingroom, where her fathers were waiting.

"Rachel. Just remember, you're at an age where boys have... Urges." Her daddy stood at the dining

room table, attempting to give her the "talk".

"I know Daddy, I'm in Sex Ed.." Rachel sighed and watched as he paced back and forth.

"I know honey, but I'm just trying to let you know.. This isn't going to be the type of party where theres

a bounce bounce and balloon animals.. It's a boy-girl party where guys will want to dance with you. And

you're a little more... grown... than the other girls, so they're going to want you to do things that you

may not understand. I just want you to be ready." Rachel stood up and gave her daddy a kiss on the

cheek, "Don't worry Daddy, I wont do anything other than mingle. I'll be fine." She gave him a reassuring

hug and motioned to her Dad that she was ready to go.

"Good, I just don't want you to be like that Santana girl. had some pretty horrible stories

about her in the office the other day, and I'm just looking out for my little girl. Be safe and have fun, I

love you." Rachel waved goodbye to her daddy and walked out the door, hopping into her Dad's car.

They didn't talk about anything on the ten minute car ride to Finn Hudson's house, they just sang along

to the Funny Girl soundtrack. When they pulled up in the driveway, Rachel kissed her Dad on the cheek

and jumped out of the car, before he could give her the talk.

Rachel could feel the eyes on her when she walked into Finn's house. No one had ever seen her at a

party before, and no one really talked to her at school. She felt like she was getting the death glare from

all of the girls in the room and the sex stare from all the guys. Rachel couldn't help it that she was more

developed than Quinn Fabray or Santana Lopez, it was just something she was born with. Rachel gave

them all a small wave and walked towards Finn. When she got to him, he smiled his goofy smile and sat

down his cup of kool-aid.

"Hey Rachel. " Finn grinned and gave her a small hug. If looks could kill, Quinn Fabray would be charged

with the murder of Rachel Berry in less than an hour... "Hey Finn, I-I brought you a present. I know it

said not to bring one, but you only turn fourteen once.." She smiled and handed him an envelope with

his name written on it, surrounded by gold stars. "Thanks Rachel. That was really cool of you. Ill have to

hide it from my mom though, she'll try to give it to poor children.." By that time, Noah Puckerman had

walked up to the two of them, carrying a small bottle of airplane liquor.

"Sup Bro, Sup Freak." Rachel frowned and looked at the ground. She was slightly intimidated by Noah

Puckerman, but felt that it was polite to say something to him, "Hello Noah. How are you today?" He

ignored her question and looked at Finn, "Dude, I got this from my mom. It ain't much, but It might give

you a little buzz." Puck handed Finn the small bottle, and Rachel watched in shock. How could someone

be such a bad kid? She had not the slightest idea. "T-Thanks man. But I don't think this is a good idea..

I'm fourteen..." Puck shrugged and looked at him, "Dude, every man has to get drunk at some point.

This is your night. Maybe you'll get some from Fabray." Both boys looked up at Quinn and did a fist

bump. Rachel tried to ignore that comment, why were guys so juvenile? "Um. Finn? I think I'm going to

go um.. over there... Happy Birthday." She waved at him and walked off, When she turned around she

noticed Puck's eyes on her, grinning the whole time.

It had been an hour, and not a single person had spoken a word to her. She felt invisible, but she was

used to it. Rachel didn't know why she thought that tonight would be any different. The party was not

really her scene. Over in the corner Santana Lopez was making out with that Karofsky kid. She was all

over him, and Rachel considered going over and breaking them apart before someone ended up

pregnant. Finn had been drooling over Quinn Fabray all night, and Puck had been walking around f

lirting with basically every girl, but Rachel couldn't shake the feeling that he was watching her for a

majority of the night.

After cake, Finn brought everyone into the living room with a "great" idea. "Hey everyone, I think we

should play a game!" Finn sat down on the floor, followed by a few of the other kids. "What kind of a

game, Hudson? I'm not playing duck duck goose or some stupid shit like that." Santana Lopez looked at

him, her arms crossed. "Spin the bottle!" He pulled out a coke bottle and Rachel watched as everyone

sat down with him. She sighed and joined in, sitting directly across from Noah Puckerman. "Lets make

this interesting.." Santana said with a sly grin, "Whomever you land on, you get to go in the closet with

for ten minutes." Everyone nodded in agreement. Rachel felt sick to her stomach. She didn't foresee this

ending well.

First spin, Finn and Santana. She smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the closet. "We'll see you

guys in ten minutes. If the closet is rocking, dont come knocking." She winked and pulled out her

chapstick, applying it before shutting the door. Everyone else just looked at each other, not sure of what

to do. "Well," Quinn Fabray said, " I think this game is really disgusting, and I'm afraid I'm going to land

on Puck." She glared at Puck, who was smiling. "What's wrong Quinny? You dont want to makeout with

me? One day we'll make out, Fabray. Who even knows, maybe it will be more than that." He winked at

Quinn, who was sitting there with the most disgusted look on her face, "Don't make me vomit

Puckerman. I will never makeout, or do anything else with you. You can count on that." ..."One Day

Fabray, you will eat your words."

Everyone just sort of sat there, watching Quinn and Puck argue. The argument lasted a good five

minutes, and after that it was quiet. An awkward kind of quiet that made Rachel Berry wish she had just

stayed home. When Finn and Santana came out of the closet, Finn had a goofy smile on his face. Puck,

and the other guys started clapping for him like he had just won a prize, and he sat down, almost in a

daze. "How was it man?" Finn grinned and looked at Puck, as serious as a heartattack, "Dude. Santana is

the best kisser ever. She can do stuff man, With her tongue. I think shes magic." Rachel rolled her eyes

and grabbed a hold of the bottle, It was her turn. She took it in her hand and gave it a spin, hoping that it

would land on someone like Mike or Matt, not Karofsky or even worse.. Puck.

"Damnit." Puck said when he realized that the bottle was pointing towards him. "I'm not making out

with her." Rachel was hurt, she knew that people didn't like her, but was she really that bad?

"Puckerman, get in the fucking closet." Santana looked at him and pointed towards the walk-in,

"Frankenteen and I went in there, you can go in there with manhands." Rachel and Puck both stood up

and went into the closet. This was going to be the longest ten minutes of her life.

"So..." Rachel frowned and looked at the ground, she really didn't want to have her first kiss with Noah

Puckerman in a coat closet. "Can I see your boobs?" Rachel looked up, shocked that he even asked

something like that. "Seriously? I'm a girl of class, Noah Puckerman, and just because no one else in the

eighth grade was blessed with a B cup doesn't give you any right to act like such a pig!" She crossed her

arms and sat down on a box. Puck frowned and sat beside her. "Sorry... Want to makeout?" She shook

her head, no way in hell was she going to make out with Noah Puckerman. "Are you sure?" Rachel shook

her head again. Puck was a pig, and didn't deserve her lip action. "No, Noah. I will never, NEVER make

out with you. You're so gross!" Puck stood up and walked around for a minute, he really just wanted to

make out with her, and she was being such a prude.

"Well, we're in here for seven more minutes, what the fuck are we supposed to do?" Rachel glared at

him, "Dont use such profane words to me, Noah, I'm a lady, unlike Santana." Puck rolled his eyes and

stopped talking. He wasn't going to win with Rachel unless he did one thing, "I'm sorry. I know you're

not like Santana. I'll try to be better, I don't want to make you feel bad.." He frowned and looked at her

, "Rachel?" She looked at him, making direct eye contact, "Yes Noah?" He pushed a piece of her hair out

of her face, "I Think you're really hot." She cocked an eyebrow and bit down on her bottom lip, Noah

Puckerman thought she was hot? Wow. He probably only said that to get into her pants, which was

never happening. "Well, that's very nice of you Noah. I think you're rather attractive as well." She

couldn't believe she said that, but it was the nice thing to do, right? You're supposed to compliment

someone back when they compliment you. They both exchanged smiles and sat in silence for a minute

or so.

Before she had time to blink, Puck had her face in his hands and was kissing her. Rachel pushed him

away from her and stared at him, confusion over both of their faces, "What the hell Noah? What are you

doing?" He shrugged, "I want to kiss you, Rachel." Rachel looked around, she couldn't leave the closet,

that would be rude, but she couldn't kiss him back could she? That was the one thing her daddy told her

not to do. But she couldn't shake the feeling of his lips on hers, She liked kissing Puck, it felt right. All

Rachel wanted to do was keep kissing him. In the time it takes for someone to snap their fingers, she

wrapped her arms around him, kissing him rather roughly. Her hands with to his Mohawk and she ran

her fingers across it, pulling him closer to her. She was thirteen years old, and here she was whoring it

up in a closet with Lima Middle's biggest badass. The kiss lasted fourty-five seconds before she heard a

knock on the door. "Your ten minutes is up, get out. Fabray has to go in with Mike Chang now." Rachel

pulled away and pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Um. I'm sorry, I gotta go." Puck tried to say

something to her, but she busted out of the closet door too fast for him, and before he knew it, she was

out the door, calling her Dad to come get her.

The whole ride home she couldn't shake the feeling of Puck's lips against hers. Noah Puckerman was

her first kiss, and she knew that he probably would never tell a soul, and neither would she. Who did she

have to tell? Rachel had no friends. No one wanted to talk to her, ever. The only person who she was

kind of cool with was that Kurt Hummel kid in her jazz dance class, but even he didn't much like her. She

had no one, and she grew to accept that. No one could ridicule her for loosing her kissing virginity to

Noah Puckerman, the guy who made her feel like crap on a regular basis. The one who threw an egg at

her one time in the school cafeteria, and gave her a carton of rotten milk. Noah Puckerman was the

reason that she hated middle school. Maybe he did those things because he liked her, she thought. He

had been pushing her on the playground since kindergarden, and now they were making out in a closet

together at Finn Hudson's birthday party. Rachel didn't understand it, but maybe, she hoped, one day

they could be friends, or maybe more. It was true what they said, boys really did mature slower than

girls.


End file.
